


La mezcla perfecta

by Ann_Gokudera



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Gokudera/pseuds/Ann_Gokudera
Summary: La mejor mezcla no es la que el destino tiene marcada, si no aquella donde el amor prevalece. Un Omega no siempre debe sucumbir a las órdenes de un alfa





	La mezcla perfecta

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para el evento Amigo secreto de la página de Facebook "Thunder and Mischief -Thorki-"

La escuela no era más que un requisito obligatorio que debía hacer por órdenes del padre de todo. No quería mezclarse con esa gente, eran seres inferiores y para nada atrayentes. Solo estaba ahí, ya que quería saber la razón exacta de porque, en ese punto, estaban reuniendo a muchos superhéroes. Odín junto con Fury tenían muchos secretos que él necesitaba conocer, tal vez así se podía hacer rey de ese mundo interior.

Lo único que le molestaba, es que al ser omega, los olores de tantos seres con poderes medianamente superior a los normales, se mezclaban en el aire, y nunca faltaba la competencia de territorio y fuerza; no es que le causarán mareos, pero le provocaban náuseas y dolores de cabeza, razón del por que siempre estaba en la cafetería relajándose, haciendo que los síntomas pasarán desapercibidos. 

Claro, siempre y cuando su tormento dorado y de truenos, no estuviera presente. Si él acepto a regañadientes pero de manera rápida, acudir a la academia en Midgard, era por qué no soportaba estar más junto a Thor, cada que lo veía regresar de una batalla o entrenamiento, se le erizaba la piel al sentir en el ambiente, su aroma natural, el rubio era un alfa, y jamás le impuso su rango, aún cuando se enteraron el origen natural de Loki; pero las cosas no fueron como en el inicio. No era por eso que decidió salir del palacio y refugiarse en esa escuela, era por la constante forma en que Thor dejaba en claro que siempre iba a ser su hermano. 

Todo parecía ir de maravilla, salía a fiestas con Janet y Tony, burlándose de los intentos fatales de ligue de su enano amigo para con el capitán, los tres eran coquetos con todos, pero Tony solo era serio con Steve, aunque el otro parecía siempre tomarlo a broma. Si no estaba de fiesta, la biblioteca era el lugar exacto para probar su magia y aprender más. Los tres eran como el comité de bienvenida para cuando un nuevo héroe llegaba a caer en las manos de Fury u Odín; puesto que se autonombraron cuando Pepper no se dió abasto en decir todas las cualidades y opreciones con las que contaba esa pequeña gran ciudad. 

Pero su pesadilla se hizo realidad; en medio de truenos y relámpagos Thor anunció su llegada a la academia. A palabras del director, llegó por un lapso de compra anticipada, en pocas palabras, no tenía nada que hacer en Asgard y Odín mando a su hijo a entrenar. La nada simpática bienvenida que su supuesta amiga avispa le dio al rubio no le hizo nada de gracia. En que pensaba ella estando de coqueta con ese alfa carente de neuronas? Por suerte (o no) Thor nunca daba esperanzas a esas insinuaciones, ni cuando Amora literalmente le dijo que los hijos de ambos serian mejor que cualquier unión Alfa-Omega.

Sus clases eran normales, si el que te enseñen defensa personal, estrategia y el mejor uso de tus habilidades cuenta como materias en una escuela. Ese olor tan familiar que desprendía Thor, solo provocaba que frunciera la nariz en desacuerdo. Ese rubio siempre tenía un aura que hacía relajante estar el tiempo a su lado, excepto para Loki, le aturdida los pensamientos y le provocaba otros, que siempre negaba que existieron en su mente.

En su primer celo, Frigga llegó a enseñarle cómo sobrellevarlo; con su magia pudo encerrarse en un cuarto impenetrable, su olor no llegaba a salir de su burbuja. En caso de que no pudiera responderle su cuerpo, aprendió a tener supresores lo suficientemente fuertes para su poder, hacía más pasajero los síntomas pero debía estar en su habitación. Daba gracias que las habitaciones que tenía la residencia estudiantil, eran para salvaguardar a los omegas y contener a los alfas; gran ingenio mezcla Stark-Shield-Asgard. Pero todo esfuerzo se veía derrumbar, cuando el dios del trueno estaba en escena. 

No podía estar tanto tiempo cerca de Thor, sin sentir que las manos le sudaban o le temblaban de ansiedad, que sus puntos nerviosos enviaban descargas por todo su cuerpo, o que su aroma empezaba a delatar sus sentir. Nunca se doblegó por un alfa, y el rubio no era la excepción, pero los efectos que causaban en él, no le gustaba, y odiaba sentirse así. Prefería ir a descargar su frustración y enojo al campo de tiró, eso, o a los transeúntes que tenían la mala suerte de pasar junto a Loki.

*****

Su madre siempre le contaba cuando era un niño, un cuento sobre dos seres, sobre la unión más poderosa que no era marcada por un destino, si no por un amor infinito, que nada ni nadie podía romper, que era la fuerza más poderosa que pudieran imaginar. La buscó, quiso conocer a alguien que fuera así; ingenuamente creía que sus padres, por ser dioses, eran ellos esa unión. Con el tiempo descubrió que eso era una leyenda, quizás un mito. Alguien más fuerte que un Dios, no podía existir. 

Creció cuidando a su hermanito, haciéndose bromas y a otros también, el amor a su familia siempre estuvo. Siempre fue su persona favorita, aún después de saber la verdad, lo siguió siendo. Pero todo cambió, empezó a verlo con ojos diferentes, viendo que con los años, al ir creciendo, Loki se volvía no solo un magnífico hechicero como por era su madre; si no también, un ser hermoso, con unos ojos verdes que te hipnotizan como una serpiente, con un cabello tan oscuro como la noche, y la piel más blanca como la nieve que caía a diario en Jotunheim. Un ser que no podía negarle nada, pero que trataba siempre de remediar las travesuras que provocaba. 

Un día, empezó a formarse un aroma extraño alrededor de su pequeño, extraño sí, demasiado, pero igual de atrayente. Hacía que sus instintos territoriales salieran a flote, cuando ese aroma pasaba cerca de la arena de entrenamientos, se peleaba casi a muerte con quién volteara a ver a Loki. Su padre noto esos cambios, tanto en Thor cómo en Loki; tomando como medida, mandar a Thor a misiones cada cierto tiempo. Al regresar siempre veía a su pequeño un poco arisco, no le reprochaba nada pero era muy obvio como lo veía "si las miradas mataran, de seguro ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra". 

El había sufrido sus celos de alfa, Odín y Frigga lograron contener su bestial fuerza, y siempre lo mandaban al lugar más recóndito de los nueve mundos, nunca entendió porqué, pero no pedía explicaciones. Un día a su regreso, se entero con que Loki había sido enviado a Midgard como embajador de su reino. La noticia provocó que se volviera más agresivo y temperamental, casi a punto de pelear con su padre. Parecía una bestia encerrada, no encontraba algo con que entretenerse y después de los muchos (demasiados) ruegos que le hacía a Frigga para que lo mandarán a Midgard; Odin aceptó.

Antes de irse, su madre le hizo recordar ese cuento de su niñez. No sabía para que pero solo prometió que siempre lo tendría en mente (aunque más de la mitad ya no recordaba como iba). Al llegar vio que la escuela era una gran ciudad, se presentó con el director Fury (qué amable era ese hombre del parche), y a él llegó una gran comitiva, entre ellos su pequeño. No quiso demostrar que tan emocionado estaba, ignorando todo lo que la chica amiga de Loki, le dijo. 

Tenerlo cerca hizo que sus pesares se fueran, se dejó llevar por las acciones de amigos y conocidos. Abrazando y jugando con el pelinegro como cuando estaba en el palacio. No quería que supiera todo lo que le provocaba, y a cuántos había mandado a la enfermería por sus acciones; se debía forzar a verlo como hermano, no quería lastimarlo más. Por eso con él, jamás uso su rango de alfa, no quería hacerlo sentir vulnerable estando juntos.

***** 

Estaban en la torre Stark, disfrutando de la fiesta que el trío fantasía había organizado, casi toda la academia había acudido. Sam y Kamala eran parte de quienes habían escojido una parte del lugar, para designarse como el "espacio de parejas"; estaban los eternos enamorados de la comida encabezado por su líder Clint, el grupo llamado "solo vine por la comida"; otros disfrutaban del jacuzzi y unos más en competencia de bebidas. 

El trío fantasía disfrutando de la pista de baile improvisada, estaban armando la travesura del día, retandose entre ellos, hasta que el capitán junto con su deprimente amigo hicieron aparición, Bucky solo estaba ahí por qué sabía que una pelirroja iría, y en cuanto la vió, se olvidó de Steve. El rubio capitán fue al grupo donde Thor y amigos estaban haciendo fuerzas, donde la última apuesta estaba reñida entre él y Hércules. 

En cuanto Tony se percató que su adoración había llegado, dejó de poner atención a la plática/crítica que tenía con Janet y Loki, estos nada malvados, empezaron a hacerle burlas y que no era lo suficientemente valiente para hablarle e invitarlo a bailar.

—Si ustedes invitan a sus enamorados a bailar yo le doy un beso a Steve, frente a todos.

El omega estaba seguro que ellos no iban aceptar, Janet toda emocionada levantó la mano y dio un grito de emoción

—Y si gano, me van a deber un enorme y gran favor

Corrió a lado de Thor, jalandolo con todas sus fuerzas para que aceptara bailar con ella. Thor sin saber que había pasado solo acepto, sabiendo que era una persona cercana a Loki, no se sintió con el descaro de negarle algo, posiblemente en el futuro el hechicero le recriminaria algo. 

El pelinegro inmediatamente se puso rígido y serio, cruzó sus brazos y volteo la cara con gesto de indiferencia, ¿qué acaso ese rubio algún día iba a negarle algo a esa avispa metiche!? Bufó más molesto al escuchar la risa de Tony, era obvio que él no haría algo tan tonto como invitar a un ser inferior a bailar, por favor, él, era el rey de la pista.

—Creo que Janet ya te ganó el enamorado— mencionó con saña el más pequeño —Ahora como eres el perdedor, serás quien limpie la torre si no está Jarvis

—Ya te he dicho que no estoy enamorado de Thor— ya eran varias veces que Tony le mencionaba cosas así, primero que su olor cambiaba cuando estaba cerca cierto Dios, y su actitud se volvía más tosca, solo ideas tontas que quería hacerle creer que todos estaban enamorados como él.

—Pues Janet me dijo que hoy se le declara a Thor, tu qué crees que le diga?

Bien, era momento de salir de ahí, no quería ver nada tan patetico como ver cosas mundanas. Suspiro queriendo sacar su enojo en ese soplido, se dio vuelta y quiso salir a tomar aire, dirigiéndose al balcón por donde Tony entraba volando. Si sabía que su no hermano, era una de las personas que dejaban a Janet más torpe de lo que era, pero también sabía que ella solo se interesaba en el físico, al final sus dotes de diseñadora siempre salían a flote. No sentía algo más por Thor, no como...

El rubio dios vió a su hermano salir, así que con todo la educación que Frigga decía no tenía, pero siempre juraba le inculcó, se disculpó con Janet escudándose con que había algo importante que hacer, sin perder más tiempo quiso dirigirse con mucha cautela a dónde se había dirigido Loki, quiso, pero por donde iba todos lo saludan, y con esa para nada y discreta voz que tiene, no pasó desapercibido para la única persona a quién quería ocultar su presencia.

—Te faltó saludar a Amora para que fuera la academia completa—Loki lo esperaba recargado junto a un barandal con cara de pocos amigos, y con evidente enojo.

—La última persona siempre es la mejor— se acercó más de la cuenta, invadiendo su espacio personal, viéndolo directamente a los ojos que tanto le gustaban —Hola hermano

—Y debías echar todo a perder— suspiro con desgano echando la cabeza hacia atrás, le era imposible sostenerle la mirada a Thor cuando se acercaba con esa mirada de cachorro arrepentido —Y por supuesto que soy lo mejor, pero no soy tu hermano

Dijo aún sin levantar la cabeza, el aroma de Thor como siempre, le causaba contradicciones, lo relajaba como todos, pero le hacía pensar en cosas que ahorita mismo no debería, más con tanta gente cerca.

—Hoy hace bastante calor, debería hacer caer una lluvia?— Pregunto Thor alzando la mirada hacía el cielo, de verdad, empezaba a sentir más calor que lo normal, tal vez el clima de la fiesta y de tanta gente reunida daba ese énfasis.

—Por qué tengo esperanza que algún día saldrá algo bueno de tu boca? Hablar del clima es el tema más tonto e incómodo que pueda existir.

Bajo la mirada para ver a su pequeño recriminarle. Bien, alzó su mano llegando a los segundos mjolnir, invocando truenos y nubes para dejar caer una lluvia, dejando que mojara todo lo que tuviera a su paso, excepto a ellos.

—Ahora si quieres hablar del tema?— Dejó salir inconcientemente, su aroma territorial y protector, acercándose aún más a Loki, provocando que la lluvia los encerrara para juntarlos más. 

El pelinegro arrugó el entrecejo al sentir por primera vez un tipo de mando en el olor de Thor, estaba dándole a entender que debía doblegarse a él, a qué? No sabía, pero empezaba a oler más amargamente, más atractivo pero esa amargura era cuando un alfa estaba marcando territorio, y él no era propiedad de nadie.

—Calma tus hormonas Thor, o te voy a lanzar mi mejor ataque, y eso será solo el inicio— quiso empujarlo pero al hacerlo la lluvia mojo parte de su ropa, lo que menos quería, era verse como gato bajo la lluvia —Controlate dios del clima

Era obvio que el rubio no sabía que su celo estaba llegando, y si eso pasaba de seguro se iba a ver involucrado en el proceso, y no, por más instintos animales, él no lo haría con Thor solo porque lo dice la naturaleza.

—Será mejor que te vayas a tu fortaleza, no querrás hacer algo que después de vas arrepentir— y aunque lo disfrutaría, no quería tener sexo solo por esas razones. Al menos con él no

—Pero si no tengo sueño... Loki, hueles muy bien, empiezo a sentirlo más fuerte— lo abrazó sin preguntar oliendo su cabello, olfateando todo lo que tenía en su camino, la chaqueta, el cuello, las muñecas.

Loki no hizo nada por detenerlo, más que nada por que era como ver a un cachorro queriendo jugar —Basta Thor, o te voy a tirar una pelota para que me la traigas

El aire huele dulce, de repente se dio cuenta que era, y no, no quería lastimar así a su pequeño, el celo de un alfa y más de un Dios, era demasiada testosterona difícil de manejar, no dudaba que Loki fuera capaz de hacerlo, y no deseaba mas que disfrutar eso, pero él, era la joya más preciada que resguardaba, no lo involucraría así, no ahora.

—Me puedes llevar a mi cuarto, no creo poder volar así, será peligroso si no llego ya— detuvo la lluvia, dejando una esencia fría pero agradable.

—No sé porque debo hacerte favores, pero viendo lo debil que eres sin mi, no me queda otra— trono los dedos y aparecieron en el cuarto de Thor. Viendo los decorados dorados tan parecidos a su hogar en Asgard. Todo un desorden porque aquí, no había quien limpiará las cosas y su no hermano, no era precisamente un ser pulcro líder del orden y la limpieza.

Se paseo un poco en el lugar, dejando hacer a Thor lo que sea que quisiera, pocas veces había entrado ahí, solo fue para esconderle cosas o robarle otras, que atesoraba en su baúl de los secretos (que no declararía que eran sus tesoros más preciados). Se detuvo cuando el aroma se hacía más fuerte. Un gruñido le alertó dándole a entender que solo debió llegar a votar al rubio y salir lo más rápido, pero cuando lo sintió atrás de él, se dio cuenta que ya era tarde.

Se volteó lentamente, viendo como unas pupilas estaban más oscuras de lo normal; colocó su mano en la mejilla ajena, poniéndose de puntas para poder alcanzar que su frente tocará con la otra —Calmate Thor, no rompas mi sueño de decirte que eres aún más tonto estando en tu celo, y compararte por qué no eres del montón.

En la mente del rubio, su bestia interior estaba gobernando sus sentidos, la parte humana poco a poco se sentía relegada, y solo había una cosa que quería; el único que podría contener su celo, el único que podría ser quien le diera la mejor camada, el único que era digno de ser el Omega del dios del trueno estaba frente a él. Como es que con unas palabras podía combatir toda esa revolución que tenía adentro?

Lo abrazó con fuerza, apretándolo a su cuerpo, respirando con mayor dificultad, no podía ser que se le negara algo, pero él aún siendo una bestia encerrada no podía desobedecer a tan bello ser. Restregó su mejilla con la ajena, marcándole su olor de una forma sutil, quería hacerle de todo, pero quería su aprobación.

—Si prometes calmarte te daré el mejor regalo que dudo recuerdes, si?— Loki retuvo su mirada para verlo seriamente, sabía que los alfas en celo pocas veces enfocaban su mente en otra cosa que no sea tener sexo, pero confiaba en lo que su madre le dijo "si una pareja logra tener una mejor conexión que sus castas, serán le mejor mezcla, por qué podrán entenderse aun estando en el modo más susceptible, un celo".

Lo vio asentir de manera sumisa, le acarició sus largos cabellos dorados, bajando su mano por esa horrenda chamarra de mezclilla que tanto usaba —Quién es la persona que más amas?— 

—Tú— sin esperar segundos para pensarlo, la palabra estaba marcada en toda su mente, los recuerdos y pensamientos siempre iban dirigidos a esa persona

—Y tu la mía, pero hablaremos cuando estés en tus 5 sentidos— se intentó soltar un poco para poder quitarse su gabardina, dándole la prenda en los brazos y así ver una manera de salir de la habitación.

*****

Habían pasado varios días de esa última charla, ambos se esquivaban, Loki sabía que el otro podía recordar parte pero conociéndolo, sabía que su mente estaba por quemarse al querer poner a trabajar su cerebro. 

Janet brillaba de emoción, armando una fiesta en la cafetería, se acercaba la fecha más ridícula del año y ella quería hacer una gran celebración. Mandando fotos e invitaciones, era ver a la pequeña avispa todo el día con su celular.

Cuando por fin el día esperado llegó, fue que los Asgardianos volvieron a encontrarse, para mala suerte de quién acompañaba a Thor del brazo, por qué en cuanto Janet lo vio cruzar la entrada, fue jalado de la mano. La pequeña no perdiendo el tiempo en ser mejor cupido que Clint con sus flechas, iba de pareja en pareja dejando amor y declaraciones (unas más vergonzosas que otras) pero quería ver a todos felices y en pareja. 

Su mejor experimento fue unir a Tony y Steve, dejándolos encerrados en un búnker porque si van a pelearse o besarse, que sea a solas y sin chismosos de por medio. Ahora seguía su mal humorado favorito. Corrió lo máximo que tener una masa de músculos arrastrando le dejaba, hasta llegar a la pista de baile donde Loki competía con otros. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Thor para que fuera interceptado por su loco amigo, se fue feliz de que otra pareja iba a tener su batalla, gritos o besos, pero iban a terminar con esa absurda tensión de verse y huir.

—¡Perdón!— se apresuró a levantar a Loki al verlo tirado en el piso cuando rebotó con su cuerpo.

—Explendida forma de llamar mi atención, ahora creo me disloque el hombro— dándose un pequeño masaje en la zona adolorida —Te sirvió mi ropa?

Thor solo pudo sonrojarse por lo dicho, la prenda no había quedado tan bien como hubiera querido, pero ese celo fue el mejor que recordara, el tener ese olor cerca de él, hizo mejorar todo.

—Yo-o no, pero es qu-que, tu mhmm— fue callado con la mano del otro, suspiro tratando de calmarse y bajar la mano ajena —Hermano, yo... Es cierto lo que mi mente me hace recordar? O fue solo una alucinación?

La mirada verde no temblaba, viéndolo firme y serio, alzó una ceja y señaló con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Iban caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron al pequeño parque —Quién es la persona que más amas?

—Tú, siempre has sido tú— no hubo titubeos ni segundos de espera —Loki, tú serás siempre la persona en quien más confíe, mi amor por ti será lo que siempre me hará querer ir a tu lado.

—Y claro debías decirlo todo en esta asquerosa fecha? 

—No es como si fueras fácil de sorprender, aunque si quieres te puedo hacer una muestra del poder que tiene tu pareja el dios del trueno— flexionó sus brazos para mostrar los músculos, sonriendo con gran alarde sobre el buen partido que era 

—Nunca dije que somos pareja

—No necesitamos decirlo, soy tuyo como tu mío, desde hace nucho lo hemos sabido; o no sentías como la sangre fluía más rápido al verme pasar? La respiración se agitaba cuando estaba cerca? El ambiente se volvió más denso pero agradable cuando estaba yo? Los pensamientos giraban en como estoy? Qué hago? A dónde voy? Porque eso era exactamente lo que yo sentía con respecto a ti. Estoy seguro que padre lo sabía por eso en cada celo, tuyo como omega o mío como alfa, me mandaba lejos para evitar que cometiera algo que tal vez, tú no querías. Deje de contar las noches que siempre soñaba con estar a tu lado y tam...

Loki no resistió más y lo congeló, era más que suficiente el sentirlo, que escucharlo. Se dio media vuelta para tratar de serenarse, ahora sabía las razones del porque fue enviado a esa academia, Odín quería protegerlo de su propio hijo, tal vez en una tonta idea de que él lo forzará a algo. Aunque ya había comprobado, que aún perdido en su mente, era capaz de calmar a Thor. 

Dio un pequeño brinco cuando sintió los brazos de Thor rodearlo, abrazándolo y dejando su frente recargada en su hombro, tan distraído estaba que no escucho cuando el otro rompió el hielo para liberarse.

—Si Loki, si te amo, ahora me darás el premio que me prometiste?

Bufó de forma aburrida, esperaba que esa parte no recordara; levantó sus manos para dejarlas donde estaban las otras —También te amo, pero no esperes que te lo diga todos los días.

—Me conformo con cada tres...

—No empeores el momento

**Author's Note:**

> Algo que me dio mucha risa hacer, porque a pesar de que es de uno de mis universos favoritos, he de declarar que lo mío no es el omegaverse, soy muy torpe para eso, espero no me haya salido tan ooc mis personajes ;--;


End file.
